Fue en un atardecer
by Nozomi Miu
Summary: Natsu hablando de Amor? Lucy sorprendida y no es para menos, que sera a continuación Happy el Slayer del Pescado, Pasen y encuentrense que un NaLu muy diferente.. Soy mala para esto es mi primer Fic.


Fue en un atardecer

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes como forma de escape a las fantasías que surgen en mi imaginación.

Ella lo encontró! No se imaginaba que detrás de esa gran sonrisa yacía lo que mas quería conseguir, un Amigo al principio, luego se convirtió en lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida y si el estaba ahora Frente a ella en ese maravilloso atardecer deseando que él tiempo se detuviera pero una palabra hizo que volviese a la Realidad

Natsu: - Luceee te has enamorado?-  
Lucy sintió que su corazón podría salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento...  
Lucy: -Creo que si- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de sus labios.  
Natsu: -Creo? Eso no es una respuesta!-  
-sera que no me quieres decir?-  
Lucy: - No es eso, es que el amor es complicado!-  
Natsu: -jajajajajaja :D-  
Lucy: -Por que te ríes!- molesta ya q pensó que el pelirosa no la tomaba en serio-  
Natsu: -por que en realidad no le veo lo complicado! La gente lo es!- Expreso con esa típica sonrisa.  
Lucy: -No lo creo, mmmm que piensas tu? Te haz Enamorado?- Lo dijo, si, Lo dijo y ahora como Saldrá de esta, seguro le dirá que se enamoró de Lissana! Y se arrepintió de haber preguntado!

Natsu: - mmmm pues lo que yo pienso es que amas o no amas, solo debes entregarte al sentimiento, así de simple!-  
Lucy:-Simple, Ja pero si no es correspondido?- tenia la curiosidad d cual seria su respuesta así que se acerco mas a el  
Natsu: - Creo que cuando te enamoras el sentimiento es cálido y reconfortante por lo tanto, es mejor amar a la persona indicada!-  
Lucy: -No contestas mi pregunta Natsu! Que tal si no es correspondido?  
Natsu: - No me dejaste terminar luce!  
Veras pienso que el amor no debe ser egoísta, por lo tanto si la persona q amo es feliz con otra persona para mi es suficiente, aunque su sonrisa no sea mía y sonría para alguien mas para mi eso me dará felicidad!-  
Lucy: -Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Natsu? No sera que tienes Fiebre?!-  
Natsu: -No querías una respuesta ahí la tienes!- contesto un poco molesto.  
Lucy: - Entonces no lucharías por ella, digo por esa persona especial?- anda di que si! Pensaba Lucy, (pero en realidad no sabia por que lo preguntaba si al fin y al cabo no seria por ella)  
Natsu: -Si tengo oportunidad si! Pero al ver que ella esta enamorada de otro no lo haría, pienso que le causaría mas daño y no querría perder su amistad.

Lucy no se lo podía creer este era el mismo chico que conoció hace 2 años, el mismo que le jugaba bromas, aquel que se metía en su cama cada vez que podía, aquel que peleaba por cualquier cosa con su rival/mejor amigo... Ese estaba hablando del amor de una forma tan madura que a lucy le pareció sentir una punzada en su corazón, tal vez por que cada palabra describía el camino que ella debía tomar, por que Natsu no era para ella, no en lo absoluto, y Lissana se había encargado de hacérselo saber repetidas veces, cuando le recordaba la promesa que se habían echo hace años cuando apenas eran unos niños de que ella sera su esposa, si bien Natsu no se lo confirmo tampoco se lo negó lo que hacia mas grande su duda!

Lucy volteo a ver el mar y el amanecer y pensó que este seria el ultimo día que hablarían de esa forma con el y que a partir de mañana ella solo seria su amiga, en cerraría sus sentimientos en una caja en el fondo de su corazón y aunque doliera seria su amiga por que prefería eso a tenerlo como un extraño...

De repente hubo silencio, ni agradable, ni desagradable, es de aquellos silencios que esperan ser rotos con una sola palabra y el lo hizo:

Natsu: -Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta!- a lucy le pareció observar un delicado rubor en sus mejillas, pero creyó q era su imaginación así q descidio ignorarlo.  
- Si me e Enamorado...- Lucy quiso completar su oración pero este la interrumpió!  
- e estado enamorado de la chica mas linda que e conocido, me gusta todo de ella desde sus ojos que parecen que descifran cada pensamiento, como si pudiera leer mi alma, sus labios que me tientan a cada momento a besarlos, sus manos que cada vez que toman las mías siento una corriente eléctrica navegar por mi cuerpo!- dijo todo eso viendo al horizonte donde el sol ya se preparaba a viajar al otro lado del mundo.  
Lucy volteo su rostro a ese mismo atardecer sintiendo que su corazón se partía en varios pedazos y se decía a si misma que ya lo sabia que no era correspondida, pero de pronto sintió que era enviada a los brazos de este chico acción elaborada por el mismo que al verse ignorado la atrajo a si mismo para llamar su atención.  
Y quedaron en silencio otra vez, lo único que podían escuchar era el latir desenfrenado de sus corazones que parecían competir por cual seria el mas rápido, Lucy logro reaccionar minutos después y trato de liberarse de sus brazos muy a su pesar, era triste pensaba ella, ya no tenia que hacerla sufrir mas pensó!

Natsu la apretó mas a su pecho y le dijo:

-Te Amo Lucy Heartfilia!-

Lucy no supo reaccionar esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, pensó que si este era un sueño no quería despertar...

Natsu: - Se que no sientes lo mismo por mi pero al menos quería que lo supieras, ya no puedo guardarlo más;** TE amo** con cada fibra de mi ser y se que es egoísta pedirte que me mires solo a mi después de el discurso que te dije antes pero...

Y callo no por que el quisiera, Si no por el echo de que sus labios fueron apresados por los labios de la chica a la cual abrazaba con desesperación.

Lucy se retiro y pudo observar el rostro entre confundido y avergonzado que lucía el joven frente a ella y al verlo río y noto que el chico salía de su estado de shok y pareció molestarse por su risa...

Lucy: - Quien te dijo que no sentía lo mismo por ti Natsu!-  
Natsu: -pero pensé que tu y Gray- dijo el de forma nerviosa, a lo que lucy lo cayo con un dedo de su mano.  
Lucy: -Te Amo Natsu Dragneel- al decirlo sintió como si toda su sangre se había agolpado en sus mejillas.

Natsu no podía salir de su asombro la chica a la q amaba le correspondía, si lo hacia y volvió a acercarla a el, tomando su rostro para acercarlo mas al de el y cerrando la distancia con un beso, con el cual pensó que trasmitiría todo lo que sentía, pero al separase se sintió que necesitaba mas y mas, bien lo había dicho antes que sus labios eran una tentación y ahora que había caído, serían de ahora en adelante su adicción...

Bueno este es el primero de los que espero seran muchos, soy primerisa asi que espero criticas y algunos consejos...


End file.
